Importance of a smile
by bonesmad
Summary: When you know someone well you can tell so much from the smallest of gestures. A smile can make your day or break your heart.


There was very few moments in his life that stuck with him, and that was most definitely one of them. Her smile was incredibly contagious and spread right across his own face. She was delirious with joy and it truly warmed his heart. He had not seen her smile like that in decades. The first time had been so simple.

_She answered her dorm room door, hair on top of her head in a messy bun, messy black yoga pants and his oversized t-shirt. _

"'_ello" she sniffed and rubbed a tissue over her face. _

"_Hello. I brought soup." He held up some Tupperware. A smile broke out across her slightly reddened face. It was an all encompassing smile, filling up the whole room, until she sneezed. _

"_Sorry." She sniffed again. "Tank ew." she took the soup off him and walked back into the room. _

"_Get back into bed i'll heat it up."_

"_I dot need a nurse." He smirked at her near inability to speak. _

"_Good thing I'm just your friend then." He said pointing to her unmade bed. _

"_Ow was class?" she asked._

"_Boring." He shrugged opening the microwave. _

"_Did ew take notes?" _

"_Of course." He turned to her. "You can have them when you're better."_

"_Ew are cruel." _

"_You can't study when you're this sick." _

"_Ew should leave, i'll make ew sick too." she sneezed again. _

"_it's just a cold." He shrugged passing her over the soup and a spoon. _

"_Sometimes I lub ew." She grinned digging right in to the bowl. He just smiled. _

He would never be happier than when she was giving her good news. Especially when it lit her face up like that.

"I'm happy!" she reinforced the look on her face. They all shared in a laugh but his eyes were latched onto her. Her and that smile.

"_We did it." She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. The whole group were gathered outside envelopes in hand. "We passed."_

"_yes we did!" he said spinning her around. That smile on her face could blind you if you looked too long and he loved it. _

"_I can't wait to celebrate." She sighed letting him go. _

"_it's been a whole week since we drank." He laughed. _

"_No i had a drink before I came here." She said looking to the groud._

"_Alicia Cavanaugh! How unlike you." _

"_I was nervous alright?" he smiled and taking her hand he brought her back over to the rest of their friends. _

"No I can't tell her." He said standing up and walking to the window.

"Who?" David Lee put his hands together barely restraining a smirk.

"Them. I can't tell them all." He frowned and glared at the partner.

"I can do it." He got up and left the room immediately.

"Course he can." Will rolled his eyes.

"Well if you're going to let personal feelings get in the way..." Diane looked at him pointedly.

"I am not." He tried to refute but failed miserably.

"Will?"

"I can't take it away from her." He shrugged and sat down across from her.

"it's a business decision. You are not taking anything away from her." She stressed the you.

"It made her so happy. I can't be the one to destroy that." He avoided her gaze, knowing the look she'd have for him.

"I never realised." She said softly after a pregnant pause.

"What?" he looked up.

"It's not just a fling." She leaned back in her chair. "It's not just an infatuation. You really are in love with her." His eyes widened slightly as she took him in, watching every minute movement.

"What... I" he floundered.

"William don't."

"_William Paul Gardner!" it send chills through his spine. He knew this couldn't be good. "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this!"_

"_Eh Happy Birthday?" he said raising his hands in surrender. He relaxed when she smiled. _

"_Thank you! but there was no need for all this!" she gestured to the party going on around them. _

"_it's your last birthday here, just enjoy it." She leaned over and kissed his cheek._

"_Thank you."_

"I just like it when she's happy." He conceded. "I don't know what that means. I just know it's been that way for years."

"Have you told her?"

"Told her what?" he stood up. "That I've spent most of my adult life thinking about her. That I have subconsciously sabotaged every relationship I have had since college because no woman will ever measure up to her." He closed his eyes and turned to the window. "That those brief few weeks with her were the best in my life." He turned back to her with tears in his eyes. She stood up and took him into her arms. He gave in and took the hug sinking into her. "I can't do this anymore." He muttered.

"_I'm getting married" she said holding up her hand. He froze when he noticed the band._

"_Wow." He said waking up after his shock. _

"_I know" she shrugged. "I know it's been a year but i just wanted to get the big news out of the way." He looked at her properly. She was smiling, beaming almost but he saw something else there too. something missing from the smile. "So how are you?" she said picking up her cup. He shook away his doubt. It must be jealousy talking or something. She knew what was best for her. He just wanted her to be happy. _


End file.
